Sometimes it is desired to display visual data utilizing a plurality of display devices. For example, the display devices may be arranged contiguously, such that different portions of a single image may be appropriately displayed on corresponding display devices. In order to accomplish this in a synchronous manner, frame locking and flip locking techniques have typically been utilized.
Frame locking has generally been utilized for synchronizing a scanout of the display devices. For example, frame locking synchronizes the occurrence of blanking and visible regions associated with the visual data. Additionally, flip locking has ordinarily been utilized for synchronized swapping of front and back buffers, which contain rendered data to be output across such display devices.
Still yet, it is sometimes desired to stereoscopically display the visual data across the display devices, which traditionally requires each display to alternate the display of visual data for a left eye and a right eye. In the past, synchronization of stereo signals across such display devices has conventionally been accomplished utilizing software which has various limitations.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.